Adiós, mundo cruel
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto especial: Halloween Assemble 2.0 del foro La Torre Stark - Rated T por autolesiones y suicidio - SONG FIC "Goodbye cruel world" de Pink Floyd - Adiós, mundo cruel, te estoy dejando hoy. Adiós, adiós, adiós. Adiós, todos ustedes, no hay nada que puedan decir para hacerme cambiar de opinión. Adiós.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Marvel y la mitología nórdica, y la canción "Goodbye cruel world" pertenece a la banda Pink Floyd.**

* * *

 **Otro reto, cómo no. Halloween está por llegar. Tenía que pedir un número del 1 al 30. Cada número correspondía a un _prompt_ que podía ir desde el _angst_ hasta el horror.**

 **Yo elegí el 7, el número de la suerte y la magia y mi número favorito, y me dijeron que ese número correspondía a "Autolesiones".**

 **He escrito bastante sobre autolesiones y suicidio y todo eso porque he estado deprimida los anteriores meses (ahora ya no, por suerte), así que ese _prompt_ me venía perfecto porque ya sabía qué podía escribir con ese tema. Obviamente, cómo no, de nuevo, elegí a Loki como personaje principal, en una trama AU en la que es un humano normal (o tan normal como puede llegar a ser Loki).**

 **Me basé en la canción "Goodbye cruel world" ("Adiós mundo cruel") del álbum "The Wall" ("El Muro") de Pink Floyd, la cual tiene sólo dos estrofas que están incluidas en el texto en formato centrado. La traducción al español la hice yo. Muchísimas gracias a esa persona especial que me hizo conocer la genialidad de Pink Floyd xDD**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto especial: Halloween Assemble 2.0 del foro La Torre Stark._**

* * *

 _Adiós, mundo cruel,_

 _Te estoy dejando hoy._

 _Adiós,_

 _Adiós,_

 _Adiós._

Me pregunto qué tiene la sangre para ser tan adictiva. Lo hice una vez y ya es obsesión. Hay algo en ver cómo el filo de la cuchilla rasga la piel, tan suave y fácilmente que al principio no se siente nada. Luego, al presionar un poco más para ver el color rojo, para _notar_ que me estoy destruyendo, arde. No sólo arde, quema, como si el metal del filo estuviera al rojo vivo, aunque es todo lo contrario.

No puedo evitar divagar mientras me corto. Me pongo a pensar en el por qué científico del dolor, y a imaginar los procesos de las células cuando un metal las corta y separa. Hay algo satisfactorio en ver la línea roja y brillante que cruza mi muñeca de lado a lado, incluso aunque duela.

Me quedo mirando mientras lentamente empiezan a resbalar las gotas de sangre, y si el dolor no es suficiente, hago otro corte debajo del que acabo de hacer, o en el otro brazo, hasta que en lo único que puedo pensar es en el dolor. Eso es lo que busco, además de ese morbo, esa satisfacción de destruirme a mí mismo, de cortar, de romper algo. La rabia que tengo contra los demás la descargo en mi cuerpo, a la vez víctima y verdugo.

 _Adiós, todos ustedes,_

 _No hay nada que puedan decir_

 _Para hacerme cambiar de opinión._

 _Adiós._

Día veintisiete, sigo aquí encerrado, con la espalda contra la puerta. No tengo que mirar el reloj para saber que en cinco minutos será la hora en que Thor pasa por el otro lado de la puerta y deja caer una carta por el buzón, como todos los días.

Ya hay veintiséis cartas tiradas en el suelo. He respondido sólo la primera y luego de eso no he respondido ninguna de las demás. Total, no necesito dar a entender nada, todos ya saben perfectamente qué es lo que me sucede, y me escriben cartas para intentar convencerme. Me piden que deje de hacer lo que estoy haciendo, que abra la puerta, que nadie me odia, que puedo ser feliz y tener éxito en la vida, que todo estará bien. Estupideces por el estilo. Nada estará bien, ¿acaso no se dan cuenta? Si salgo, todo va a ser igual o peor que antes. Todos me van a mirar con lástima, tal vez me van a tratar bien por unos días, y luego volveré a mi lugar de siempre, despreciado, olvidado, y todo volverá a empezar. Lo sé por experiencia, porque ya me sucedió. Una vez estuve en esta misma situación, y me creí las mentiras de las cartas y salí, y nada cambió. A decir verdad, todo sólo empeoró.

No me van a volver a convencer de mentiras así. Así que ni me molesto en responder las cartas de Thor, que siempre traen postdatas de madre. Thor y madre. Ellos son los únicos que intentan algo. A los demás, en palabras de Stark, "les chupa un huevo" lo que yo haga o no haga.

La carta número veintisiete cae sobre los demás sobres abiertos que siguen exactamente en el mismo lugar donde cayeron y donde los leí. La abro y saco el papel escrito con la caligrafía fuerte y rápida de Thor, con una postdata escrita con la letra elegante y suave de madre al final.

 _Querido Loki,_

 _¿Cómo estás? Acá todos te extrañamos._

 _¿Sabías qué? Tony se compró un nuevo automóvil y me dejará manejarlo mañana. El doctor Banner le pidió matrimonio a Natasha la semana pasada, como ya te avisé, pero como no respondiste no sé si lo habías leído, así que por las dudas te lo cuento de nuevo._

 _Hoy me aceptaron en el trabajo que te dije antes, como jefe de Relaciones al Exterior. ¡Es genial! Papá está prosperando en su empresa, ya tiene diez clientes de las altas esferas. Mamá tiene éxito como profesora de noruego por Internet. Todo está yendo perfecto, e iría más perfecto si estuvieras tú aquí._

 _Sabes que te quiero. Por favor, sal de ahí dentro, hermano._

 _Abrazos,_

 _Thor_

 _PD: Hola, querido, espero que estés bien. Recuerda que siempre me tendrás a mí para descargarte o simplemente para recibir un abrazo. Siempre estaré para ti. Cuídate, por favor. Besos de tu madre que te ama._

Mi mano tiembla, pero frunzo el ceño y dejo caer la carta al suelo antes de que la tentación de responderla y salir sea demasiado grande. Por más que las palabras de la carta parezcan verdaderas, tengo que recordarme que son mentiras.

Me cruzo de piernas y saco la cuchilla de afeitar de mi bolsillo, como todos los días. Doblo hacia atrás la manga de mi camisa para descubrir la piel lastimada, las heridas que están cicatrizando y que aún duelen cuando las toco, y hago un corte nuevo, igual que todos los anteriores, lentamente, para sentir el dolor. No es suficiente, la carta aún me tienta, así que para olvidarla corto de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Hago cinco cortes antes de que antes de que el dolor ya no me deje siquiera pensar. Siento frío y mi brazo es de color escarlata. Olvido la carta.

Siento sueño, mucho sueño, ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto? Todo se inclina y me deslizo hasta el suelo, y quedo tendido, sintiendo el aroma metálico de la sangre cerca de mi rostro. Mis ojos se van cerrando, adormecido por el dolor, desangrándome. Tal vez esta vez los cortes cicatricen demasiado tarde y me muera, pero igual, ¿qué importaría? No estaría dejando nada importante atrás. Como en un sueño, mientras me duermo, murmuro en voz baja:

—Adiós, mundo cruel.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios y críticas.**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
